Guilty Pleasure
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: They were each other's guilty pleasures, even if just for one night.Nancy and Joe.Oneshot.


Note: Song Guilty Pleasure, Cobra Starship. Look up the video on Youtube, its SO funny. Oh, and don't ask me where the heck this story came from. I really don't know.

_And I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you_

and I don't even know what kind of fool you're taking me for  
so you got some brand new clothes you never could afford before  
oh brother spare us all  
we don't care anymore  
we just wanna get down on the floor  
you sell yourself to make it  
you can dish it but can you really take it.

Alcohol had always been something Nancy Drew never indulged in. But, as she sat at the bar where Bess had dragged her, only to abandoned her, what was she suppose to do? When in Rome, do as the Romans do.

So, here she sat, sipping her drink in silence.

She was pretty sure she was drunk. Or had taken sleeping pills.

One or the other.

As the room swirled like a kaleidoscope, Nancy was vaguely aware of somebody sitting down beside her.

"Nancy, yoo-hoo, Nan…Are you drunk?"

Nancy blinked twice and focused on the person next to her.

"Joe Hardy?"

She slurred slightly as she took another sip of her drink. She head Joe laugh, but it barely reached her ears over the loud music.

"Wow. The great Nancy Drew drunk. Who has a camera?"

Nancy groaned. She was pretty far gone, but not gone enough to take this from Joe Hardy.

"It's all Bess's fault. She dragged me here, and abandoned me!"

Nancy felt Joe's hand on her leg. She considered yelling at him for it, but she doubted she could even stand up, let alone yell at Joe for his usual flirtatious behavior.

_  
you never gonna get it with nothing  
cos nothings what you got in your head  
so stop pretending_

I came here to make you dance tonight  
I dont care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
shut up cos we wont stop  
we're getting down till the suns coming up  
I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
shut up cos we wont stop  
we're getting down till the suns coming up

And I don't even read what the papers gotta say about me  
Oh no, I can't believe they'd take it so serious, seriously  
I'm so bored, please, don't talk anymore  
shut your mouth and get down on the floor  
so cynical, baby, I can dish it cos I know how to take it

Nancy finished off her drink and sighed.

"I'm getting another one. You want one?"

Joe gave her a skeptical look.

"Aren't you going a little heavy on the alcohol tonight, Nan?":

Nancy shrugged and took a deep inhale of the smokey air.

"For me, yes. But I seem to recall several incidents when you were drunk enough to wear a lampshade on your head."

Joe smiled and signaled to the bar tender, ordering Nancy another one and him something.

"Aw, but that's my job as immature younger brother. You, on the other hand, are an only child."

The bar tender, who was a very nice colored blob by now to Nancy, started mixing their drinks.

"So why are you here, Hardy?"__

you're never gonna win 'em all  
so fuck 'em if they can't take a joke  
I'm just playing  
Ii came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
shut up cos we wont stop  
and we're getting down till the suns coming up  
I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
shut up cos we wont stop  
we're getting down till the suns coming up

Joe laughed.

"Frank and I got into it. And nothing makes Frank happier then having to haul my ass out of some bar at 2 in the morning."

The bar tender then served their drinks. They sipped for a few minutes in silence, then Nancy felt Joe move his hand up her leg.

"So, are you drunk yet?"

Nancy looked over at him.

"Yeah."

Joe smirked and took another sip.

"Good. Then it will be easier for me to take advantage of you."

Nancy chocked on her drink and offered Joe a look of shock.

"Joe, I can't believe you just said that!"  
Joe rolled his eyes and moved his hand up even further.

"Nancy, dear, in the morning you won't remember this, or what I'm about to do next."

Joe then grabbed her face with both hands and started making out with her.

__

And maybe someday I'll believe  
(Maybe someday I'll believe)  
That we are all a part of some bigger plan  
Tonight I just don't give a damn  
(So shut your mouth it's time to dance)  
If the world is ending, I'm throwing the party

The two collided like a match and lighter fluid, creating a flame that neither knew existed. Normally, Nancy's common sense would have slapped Joe across the face. But it seemed as if that large consumption of alcohol had went straight to her common sense. She returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm. Nancy knew she would regret this in the morning, but she'd cross that bridge when the time came.

The two then let their hands roam free. Nancy was pretty sure she heard the bar tender yell at them to get a room, and somebody whistle. Joe then slowly lead Nancy out of the bar, never breaking their contact.

Hey, Bess abandoned her. She could abandon Bess. Do onto other as they do onto you, right?

They made it outside, and he pushed her against the wall in some alley behind the bar. Continuing what they had started.

Imagine if Frank and Ned knew?

They were truly each other's guilty pleasure.__

I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
shut up cos we wont stop  
and we're getting down till the suns coming up  
I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
shut up cos we wont stop  
we're getting down till the suns coming up


End file.
